


Same Face, Completely Different Reaction

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Complete, M/M, Omega Jimmy Novak, One Shot, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scent bonds, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean Winchester’s roommate in college, Castiel Novak, is pretty cool. They're a bit on the opposite end of the personality spectrum, but they still get along great, especially since Dean reminds Castiel a lot of his twin brother, Jimmy. But when Castiel brings home his Christmas presents, Dean is completely enthralled by the scent coming from the bag containing the sweater Jimmy gave him. One thing leads to another, ending with Castiel dragging Dean home with him for spring break. Where he finally gets to meet Jimmy.





	Same Face, Completely Different Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in the SPN ABO Bingo challenge, and this right here is my very first square. Go me. Expect about 23 more of these bad boys, in many different flavors.
> 
> The square I used for this fic was Raspberry, Clove, Vanilla. Go to the main page of this series if you'd like to see my bingo card. ^_^
> 
> Oh yeah, and if you're just going off the show itself, Jimmy is really OOC, but since I addictively read both Jimstiel and Dean/Cas/Jimmy, I've noticed that this is how Jimmy is often portrayed. So don't think of him so much as Jimmy Novak, the guy who said yes to an angel of the lord, but more as fanfic!Jimmy. If that even makes sense...

“Heya Cas, have a good Christmas?” Dean asked as the other alpha entered the dorm room. Dean had only gotten back to campus a few hours ago himself, and he was enjoying the last few shreds of freedom before classes started back on Monday by watching stupid YouTube videos on his laptop.

“Yes, it was quite relaxing,” Castiel said as he dragged his suitcase in behind him. “At least until Jimmy decided to raid our father's liquor cabinet to ‘ring in the new year right’,” he said, going so far as to use finger quotes, “completely ignoring the fact that we’re both only nineteen.”

Dean laughed. He always loved hearing about the latest crazy shit Castiel’s twin brother had done. They looked exactly the same, according to the few family photos that made up the only personal affects his roommate had up as decorations in the dorm room, but their personalities were polar opposites. Where Castiel was serious and studious, Jimmy sounded more like a laid back prankster. The guy had even went to a different college, just to get a degree in acting. Castiel did always refer to his twin as a drama queen, though, so maybe that was just his calling.

Castiel dropped one of the shopping bags he’d been trying to balance on one arm, and Dean put his laptop aside. “Here, let me help. You’re way overloaded.”

“As usual, I ended up with far too many presents to easily carry everything in one trip,” Castiel grumbled, most likely referring to the weekend he’d went home for his birthday and came back with just as many bulging plastic bags.

“Dude, you should never complain about getting free stuff. Unless it’s an STD or something,” Dean joked. Castiel rolled his eyes, but he didn’t hide the small smile fast enough.

“You remind me so much of my brother sometimes,” Castiel complained, but anybody that knew him well could hear the affection in his voice.

Dean and Castiel hadn’t gotten along well at all when they first met at the beginning of the school year. The all-alpha dorm they’d been assigned to as roommates had forced them into close enough proximity that they’d ended up making a truce within the first week, and they’d become close friends shortly after. While Castiel was pretty serious at times, he had a dry but biting wit that Dean adored, and they playfully battled with words on a regular basis. Dean would help Castiel with his essays as the English major, and Castiel would in turn help Dean with anything having to do with history.

“You’re a bit like Sammy too, sometimes,” Dean said, grabbing the dropped bag to carry it over to Castiel’s neatly made bed. “Maybe that’s why we get along so great?”

“Possibly,” Castiel said, dragging the rest of the stuff across the carpet.

“You’re definitely as stubborn as him,” Dean teased as he reached for some more bags. “Now gimme.” When Castiel handed him the rest of them, Dean was hit square in the face with the most incredible aroma ever. It smelled of vanilla and raspberries and those froofy clove cigarettes that the hipster kids smoked, only without the tobacco aftertaste. He quickly figured out which bag it was coming from and breathed in deeply.

“Holy shit, Cas, that smells amazing,” Dean groaned. “Did you get a thing of cologne or something?” All he could see in the bag was a fluffy looking sweater, but that smell…

“No,” Castiel said, scrunching his face up in confusion. “Not that I remember. That’s the bag with the sweater Jimmy gave me, so maybe he spilled something on it before wrapping it? That would be like him.”

“You have got to ask what he spilled, because I need a freaking gallon of it,” Dean said, still breathing in that beautiful scent.

Castiel chuckled lightly and gave Dean a look that could only be described as brotherly affection. Apparently he was once again acting just like Jimmy.

When the new semester started, the heavenly scent was forgotten quickly. Castiel said that Jimmy swore up and down that he hadn’t spilled anything or done anything that could’ve caused the sweater to smell, and the scent was gone after the first time Castiel washed it, so it stopped really mattering. The gen ed history requirement Dean was taking was kicking his ass hard anyway, so his mind couldn’t really afford to wander much.

“You need a break,” Castiel said softly as he nudged at one of the many empty coffee mugs scattered on Dean’s desk. His midterm paper for history was due in two days, and he still had three pages left to write, so Dean had decided that sleep was an adequate sacrifice in the name of a passing grade.

“Coming from you?” He asked grumpily. All the bullshitting skills in the world wasn’t enough for Dean to stretch his research to fill those last three pages, and yeah, he was kind of panicking. “Spring break’s next week, I can sleep then.” He grabbed the nearest not-empty mug and took a swig. The coffee had gotten cold, and he made a face before taking another swig.

“A proper break, Dean,” Castiel chastised him. “Not just sleep and fast food.” Before Dean had the chance to proclaim just how wonderful that sounded, Castiel continued. “Come home with me for the week. Jimmy’s curious about you, and a few vegetables might do you some good.”

“You said your mom’s a good cook, right?” Dean said slowly. Maybe he could pass up a week of Whoppers if it meant a bunch of delicious home cooking. His mom was going to be out of town for work stuff, and as much as he loved Sammy, he knew that if he went home it’d be the same thing, just a different location.

“The best,” Castiel said confidently. “So, would that work?”

Dean thought for a minute. Being lazy and binging on store bought pie, or maybe get the real deal right from the oven? Basically, his stomach made the decision for him. “Sure, why not? Now, if I beg and plead, will you help me with this damn paper? It’s killing me dead.”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he pulled up a chair. He quickly read through what Dean had so far. “Well for starters, you barely even touched his early military career…”

And that was how Dean ended up in the backseat of Castiel’s dad’s car a few days later. He was halfway comatose from all the late night study sessions, but at least he’d managed to pass all his midterms with basically flying colors. Dean knew the Novaks only lived a few hours away, so he was surprised when Castiel leaned into the car to wake him up.

“Wakey wakey,” Castiel said, only his voice sounded off. Or maybe Dean wasn’t fully awake yet. “C’mon sleepyhead, time to get up.” As Dean blinked a few times, he noticed Castiel’s hair looked different, too. Longer? What?

“How long was I asleep, Cas?” Dean slurred out. Damn, he was still damn near dead.

Castiel giggled… since when did Castiel ‘Straight-Laced’ Novak giggle? “Wrong brother. Now wake the hell up already so I can properly check you out. Cassie’s always talking you up. I’d say the guy had a crush on you if he weren’t as asexual as you can get.”

And that was when it finally hit Dean. “Jimmy?” The sleep fog was starting to clear up enough that it became obvious. Jimmy’s hair was a lot longer, and a fair amount messier. He was also wearing clothes Castiel would never be caught dead in, and his voice didn’t sound like he’d been gargling gravel since the age of three.

“Ding ding ding, give the guy a prize,” Jimmy said sarcastically. “I thought Cassie said you were smart?”

“You try coming out of a midterms coma and still sounding intelligent,” Dean grumbled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Jimmy giggled again, and it made Dean wish that Castiel giggled since it sounded so nice. Jimmy moved back as Dean stepped out of the car, then moved closer to get a better look. Dean was hit with that overpowering scent of raspberry and clove and vanilla from the Christmas sweater, with an underlying scent of omega, and he had to stop himself from moaning. It wasn’t something that got spilled, it was Jimmy himself.

“Jesus Christ, you smell incredible,” Jimmy said softly as he looked up at Dean. Dean wondered why Castiel’s twin was shorter than him until he noticed Jimmy’s bare feet sticking out from under his baggy jeans. Dean kept taking in deep breaths of Jimmy’s scent, not even thinking of what he was doing at this point. “Like.. leather and motor oil, and… and maybe apple pie or something. Wow…”

“Raspberry and cloves and vanilla,” Dean’s mouth whispered without his permission.

“Can I?” Jimmy said, sounding uncharacteristically shy, considering all the stories his brother liked to tell about him. He indicated Dean’s neck, and Dean nodded. In the back of his brain, he knew that scenting each other like this, being so attracted to another person’s scent, it meant something, but he was too busy floating in a haze of Jimmy to care. He felt the omega move closer, and then he felt the air move slightly as he scented his neck. Dean pushed aside Jimmy’s hair and did the same. The sweater didn’t do it justice, and neither did smelling him when he was standing a few feet away. It was perfection and Dean never wanted to leave.

He heard Jimmy moan, and suddenly he was instinctively catching the omega as his legs gave out from underneath him. “Can I keep you?” Jimmy asked as he stared up at Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.

“Are you guys coming in, or not?” Castiel said impatiently. They both started, too stuck in their world of smell to have noticed him approaching.

“Kinda busy here, big bro,” Jimmy said, turning his head to glare at Castiel. Seeing them both at the same time, Dean couldn’t believe anybody could mistake one for the other. Half asleep Dean was apparently an idiot.

“I noticed,” Castiel replied, rolling his eyes. “When you’re done scent bonding, can you come in and show Dean his room?”

“Scent bonding?” Dean asked stupidly, his arms still holding Jimmy up.

“I thought it might be the case when you smelled Jimmy on the sweater,” Castiel explained. “And it would seem that I was correct. It was one of the reasons I invited you, to see if I was right.” He smiled, and left the two men alone to stare after him in silence.

“Makes sense,” Jimmy said, causing Dean to groan for an entirely different reason than he would’ve preferred right now.

“Did you seriously just make that awful pun?” Dean asked. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, but his grin told another story. “Just for that, you can hold yourself up.” Dean let the omega go slowly enough that he wouldn’t fall, which completely ruined the effect of his words.

“What? I’m the funny twin,” Jimmy said, his voice starting to sound as amazing as that wonderful scent coming off of him.

“You just keep on telling yourself that,” Dean teased as he grabbed his duffle bag from the car. He laughed as Jimmy sputtered behind him.

“I am hilarious,” he pouted.

“But that pun wasn’t,” Dean said as the omega jogged to catch up.

“You should respect me,” Jimmy said petulantly.

Dean whirled around and pressed a quick kiss to Jimmy’s lips, leaving the omega stunned and speechless. He laughed as he watched Jimmy’s brain visibly reboot. “Now, show me which one’s my room, and which one’s yours,” Dean said with a wink.

“Oh, I am definitely keeping you,” Jimmy said before grabbing Dean’s hand and dragging the alpha behind him into the house. “Hey everybody, me and Dean scent bonded!” Jimmy shouted as he dragged him towards the stairs. Dean ducked his head to try and hide the blush quickly forming. He blushed even more when he heard what could only be Castiel's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, that takes place during spring break and focuses on Dean and Jimmy getting to know each other better. Would anybody be interested?
> 
> **Edit (11/9/17):** The sequel is now up, and I'm going to make the series at least a trilogy, if not more, because I love these two dorks together. ^_^


End file.
